Unexpected
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: She was his everything. For her he left his world, his enemies. Theirs was the perfect trap. Not all love stories have the happiest ending. Sam/Scam Clover/OC
1. King

Summary:

She was his dream, his everything. For her he left his world, his enemies. Theirs was the perfect trap. Not all love stories have the happiest ending. Scam x ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To readers: _**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE TOTALLY SPIES PLOTLINE HOWEVER IT DOES USE THE CHARACTERS. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOTALLY SPIES.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue:**

He was the king of his world.

A world in which deceit was the core,

betrayal was the norm,

and relationships were namesake.

He was a criminal, on the wrong side of the law

and he loved it.

His name was Tim Scam, and he was the Don.

He had one rule,

the rule to not trust anyone.

Everyone took his orders, everyone feared him

and those who didn't,

didn't live.

He was this way for as long as he could remember and he didn't question why.

He had no fears,

no regrets,

and no sympathy for anyone.

He didn't hesitate in taking a life,

because he loved no one.

This was the crown of his rein,

the peak of his power,

his castle of glass which was shattered by a single stone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shouldn't have started another story, oh well. I'll have to write both now. Well, that's the beginning I KNOW IT IS SHORT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Next part will be up soon...if i get some reviews. Well see ya!

**Cresenta's Lark**


	2. His world

Hi all! Thanks for reading those who did, here's the next chapter,

or first chapter really.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOTALLY SPIES.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tim Scam sat at the front of the conference room, the meeting was in process. All the members of his criminal assembly were present. They were anxiously waiting to hear the new plan, the new raid that would happen soon enough headed by their leader. He had only been the leader of this clan for a few years, the king on the throne of crime for such a short time, and in this world that short time meant absolutely nothing. However in his short time he had accomplished much. He had earned the indisputable reputation of the ruthless killer and Don that he was known as today. He sat with his left leg draped lazily over his right and his arms relaxed on the sides of his chair. His dark green eyes searched the audience, and his flawless smirk was present on his perfect face. Someone spoke from the audience. "Chief, what's the new plan, what is it that we are going to do next?" He spoke, finally breaking the bolt of the silence in the absence of his voice. "Patience, Grant, patience." He rested his hands on the table in front of him. He spoke again. "The greatest victories come with patience and with true mastery of the mind." Another voice rang from the spectators. "Boss, is there any indication of what our gang is doing in the near future, I know we have been at a financial peak ever since you began and we have an abundance of money at our disposal thanks to all your hard work and planning, but we should keep moving ahead while we are in the lead."

At that he laughed. A melodic and yet dreadful laugh. He got off his _throne _and slowly walked to where this spectator sat. The sound of the speed of his clanking boots not nearly matching the beating of the onlookers hearts. He continued to laugh as he reached the man who had spoken. He lowered himself to the man's height and spoke. " I appreciate your enthusiasm in this matter..." he came even closer and the male was now clearly frightened, once at face level he continued. "However you are in no position to tell me what I should do!" He grabbed the man by the scruff of his collar. "Is that understood comrade, or shall I explain it to you in a better way?" The man clearly trembled, this was a matter of life and death and it was well known what the boss was indicating, and because the man was no fool he answered " I understand completely boss, this will never happen again." Tim smirked. "It better not," he released the man's collar and leaned back. "If you know what's good for you." He left the man alone and returned to his throne. He gestured with his hands to the assembly in a somewhat friendly manner. "The meeting is now over, I'll let you know when and where the next step is to be taken and when the plan will begin." The audience rose from their seats as a way of honouring their chief. He smiled coolly at them before exiting the meeting room from the main exit. The spectators also left soon after, before their chief had even spoken, they had already known that the meeting was over.

After exiting the meeting, Tim found his way to his chambers. They were the grandest set of rooms anyone in the city of New York probably owned, and ironically enough they belonged to a criminal. They were painted and furnished to perfection by his workers, after all it would be simply the best for their chief. From outside, their hideout looked like a grand company, a cloak from their actual activities. But on the inside, it hid the largest and most ruthless gang known in New York, the Aces. But no one knew what the Aces looked like, no had ever seen them. That left the Aces to live a reputable life as respectable citizens, under their cover. They came and went like the wind and left only the reminisce of destruction and fear behind them. He drew apart the curtains from his large windows, and was greeted by the evening landscape of New York. He leaned back on his sleek black leather couch and closed his eyes in an effort to relax. The sound of approaching footsteps awoke him from his trance. He opened his sea green eyes and raised his head. In walked his friend, one of the only friends he had. "Hey what are you doing?" The man who entered his room was just as young as Tim. He was Tim's advisor, the only one he would listen to without being offended. "Nothing, Ric." This man's name was Cedric. He had light brown hair and grey eyes, he was similar to Tim in build. He was a loyal friend of Aces and would do anything for Tim's sake. He joined Tim on the couch and sat next to him. "What's on you mind?" Tim turned his head to face him. "I have a plan." Cedric raised his an eyebrow in confusion. "Why didn't you say that at the meeting?" Tim laughed. "I'm not quite finished planning yet." Cedric took out a pack of cigarettes while he spoke. He lit one and inhaled, then spoke. "Hmmm... is it a big one?" Tim smiled. "You bet."

The two men sat in silence for a bit until Cedric spoke. "I won't question you on the plan then, since I know you know what you're doing." He rose from the couch. "However I was here to talk to you about something bigger." Tim's eyebrows rose a bit. "Something...bigger?" He surveyed his friend who looked somewhat troubled. Finally Cedric continued. "You know our rivals, right?" Tim smirked. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back relaxing. "Yeah, who doesn't, the Assassins right?" Cedric turned to face Tim. His chief didn't look the least bit concerned. Tim caught his friend's apprehension. "Look, there is no need to worry about them. They can't do anything, not after our last encounter." Cedric shook his head knowingly. The last time the Aces and Assassins came face to face, there was a fight and many died, many Assassins were eliminated and fewer but some Aces. But the Assassins were still around and Cedric knew that, only he didn't know how to tell his chief his worries without easily angering him. He spoke. "What about Jason?" Tim flashed his eyes, clearly recognizing the name, but not as a threat. "What about him?" Jason was the sly and hot-headed leader of the Assassins, in theory he was Tim's rival in crime. But Tim gave him no importance because he knew he was just as sly and hot-headed as Jason, actually even more.

Cedric shrugged. "He's been underground lately, who knows what he's up to?" Tim smirked. "Who cares." Cedric walked over and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I dunno I'm just worried bud, he might come after you." Tim glanced up at his friend amused. "Then, I'll be ready." Cedric shook his head sighing slightly. It always alarmed him how Tim could be so confident in the world they lived in, then again he had to be he was the _Chief_. Cedric changed the subject. "So who are you taking to the company ball?" Tim's eyebrows shot to the roof. "What ball?" Cedric grinned. "Hey, you have a reputation as the Chief of D.I.A.M.O.N.D. to keep up." D.I.A.M.O.N.D. was the name of their cover company, that appeared as a huge business, of what else but diamonds. Tim shrugged. "I don't go to balls." Cedric smirked. "Uh..huh, normally I'd let you go but this one's important. All the rich society members will be present, let's just say is a good arrangement of New York's richest. A fine way to find out what we have to steal and keep our reputations." And his boss, smiled. "Okay, I'll go but I'm not taking anyone." Cedric grinned, "Fair enough." Tim got off the couch. "Now go, you need to get ready, and Clover's probably waiting for you." Cedric smiled and left the room to walk into none other than Clover and her friend.

Clover was a strong member of Aces. She was well known for her ability to go undercover and get information from the Assassins. She had done it many times before and never blown her cover. Besides that she was also Cedric's love. Clover sighed. "Where were you?" Cedric just smiled. Clover frowned annoyed. "Well?" He smiled. "I was with the Chief." Clover shrugged. "Fine I'll let you off then." She hugged Cedric. The other woman smiled. Cedric grinned. "She can't stay mad at me, can she Vivian?" Vivian was yet another member of Aces. She had long black hair that went just past her shoulders, and dark eyes. She was tall and beautiful. It was also well known across most of the Aces that she was madly in love with their chief. It was obvious and they knew he knew it, but he never regarded her as anything more than a comrade. Vivian smiled. "No she can't." All three members of the Aces left the lobby and went off the prepare for the ball.

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

The sky outside of D.I.A.M.O.N.D. was now a dark and mysterious shade. It was time for the ball. The halls of the building glimmered with bright silvery lights as a sign of welcoming the guests who were arriving now. Many grand cars from Mercedes to Ferraris arrived in the lot and the richest of the city stepped out of them. Men in luxurious Armani suits and women in elegant evening gowns all heading to their central destination to enjoy the evening. A car stopped a bit further away from the rest. It was a silver sports car. Inside of it sat an uninvited guest. A beautiful young woman on a mission that no one knew, at least not yet but soon they would, and never forget...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first actual chapter! Hooray! Please Review. I know it's a cliffie but you'll find out who _**she **_is soon, I promise. I had to leave a spot for starting off next time.

_**Please...**_

**READ & REVIEW! **

**AND... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Thank you, well I'll catch you guys soon...

with the next chapter...

of _**Unexpected.**_

_**STAY TUNED...**_

_**(P.s The True Mission will be receiving another update VERY soon so keep checking on it readers!)**_

Later,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	3. First Meeting

Thank You READERS!!! Well the next chapter is here! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She was wearing an stylish silver gown. Her dress was floor length with a long slit down the side that displayed her well-toned legs quite nicely. Her flaming red hair hung past her halter neck and down to her waist. She was dressed to perfection with a purpose. With her mind on her target and eyes on the crowd she entered the complex. Her heels clicked as she walked along and finally reached the entrance. She said something to the men at the door who then opened the gate for her and she walked in. The woman entered the main room where all the guests had gathered. There were the richest and most handsome men standing there but she wasn't looking at any of them. She tilted her head to the side a delicate diamond earring touched her cheek. She didn't turn around but she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned her head. "Hey there beautiful." There stood a man she didn't know. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "You here with someone?" She tried to free her hand. He chuckled. "Feisty aren't you." He pulled her closer, and she slapped him hard with her free hand. "Get lost." she grumbled. "Why you little-" "Jed". A strong voice cut the man off. He turned still holding the girl's hand.

As soon as he saw who had spoken he released the girl's wrist. The other man spoke again. "Leave the girl alone." Jed protested. "But I-" The man took a step forward and spoke again in an impossibly commanding tone. "That's an order...from me." The man stepped away immediately. He wasn't going to challenge the chief. "Anything you say boss, I mean er... sir." Jed walked away. Throughout the exchange of words the girl had noticed the power of the man now in front of her. She also realised that the other man had called him boss meaning he was the one she was here for. She took in his form. He was wearing an impressive black tuxedo with a grey tie. On his wrist he wore an expensive watch. He looked like the _boss_ in every way. She looked up to see his face. He had short, dark brown hair with bangs that slightly hung over part of his forehead. He also had a strong jaw and a nice build, he was quite tall. She noticed his dark green sea-foam eyes, they were beautiful and intense. She smiled inside_. "Finally, A target that's handsome." _On the other side Tim was doing the same thing, studying the girl that stood before him. She had waist length wavy red hair and she was slim. She wasn't that tall or too short. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Are you okay miss?" She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for your help Mr.-" He held out his hand which she shook. "Just call me Tim, my name's Tim Scam. I am the head and the founder of D.I.A.M.O.N.D." She smiled inwardly as she thought "_He is the one I'm looking for, leader of D.I.A.M.O.N.D... hah that's a good one, I know you Tim, you're not just the leader of a jewellery company. You're not fooling me. Hmm. Time to get to work." _She smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name's Samantha but friends call me Sam." He smiled. "Great then I hope you enjoy the party I have to get back to my colleagues." He turned to leave and Sam panicked. _"I can't let him go yet, I haven't even sparked his interest!" _She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her, confusion was evident on his face. "Is there something you need?" She smiled as she came closer still holding his arm. "It's just, umm.." She lowered her head as she thought. _"Gotta think of something or he'll leave." _She continued. "I didn't come here with anyone, so can I hang with you? I don't want that guy to come back." He gave her a half grin. "He won't come back, I can guarantee that." She smiled as she thought. _"I like his confidence. I know why he can say that, but I'll just play dumb."_ "Oh I'm not so sure about that." He shook his head. "Fine you can come along with me." Sam smiled as she slipped her arm around his. "Let's go."

They walked together through the crowd getting quite a lot of attention from the onlookers. A group standing on the side noticed the pair immediately. They were Clover, Cedric, Grant and Vivian. Clover was the first to speak. "Oh my god, am I hallucinating, or is there actually a girl on the chief's arm?" Cedric grinned. "Nope, you're not dreaming it's all there, she sure is pretty." He turned to the others. "Do any of you guys know who she is?" Clover, Grant and Vivian shook their heads. "Guess not." Cedric turned to observe the two again. Vivian remained calm in the crowd but inside she was getting angry. "_Who is that girl and why is he letting her be so close to him_?" She gripped her champagne glass a bit to firmly and Grant noticed. "Viv, are you okay?" She smiled coolly at him. "Yeah, I'm cool just wondering." Clover and Grant ignored her because they knew she was reacting to jealousy.

Sam sat drinking her champagne and he sat with her seeing as he had nothing else to do. He was staring out into the crowd even though he was sitting next to her. She frowned as she thought. _"Wow, he's a tough one, I have to make him notice me...but how?" _She leaned back on her stool and crossed her left leg over her right, the long slit on her dress came into full play. Several other men seemed to take notice, the bartender for instance but not him. She sighed. He still didn't notice. She inched herself closer to him slowly until their bodies touched...just enough. That got his attention. He turned to face her and noticed that she was practically on his lap. Her left arm had made its way around the back of his neck and her hand hung over his right left shoulder. He also noticed her pose. Was she trying to get his attention? He turned to her and she smiled then spoke. "It's a shame." He stared at her. "What?" She leaned in even closer to his ear. "I said it's a shame." He didn't understand. "What do you mean?" She smirked. "It's a shame that someone as dynamic as you is just sitting there. I bet some girls are dying for a dance." He chuckled. "Really? Who?" She sighed. "Uh..me?" She got off her stool and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's dance." She didn't give him much choice as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

On the side the blonde practically screamed from excitement. " There's gonna dance!" Cedric smiled at his girlfriend's outburst. "Yup they are." He held out his hand. "Shall we?" Clover took his hand and walked onto the dance floor. They kept their eyes the chief and the girl the whole time. Sam smiled as she waltzed with him, even though she was quite bored. She slipped her arms around his neck and he noticed as she pressed her body against his. She forgot about where she was and what she was doing she buried her head in his chest. She felt the rhythmic thumping of his heart. She took in a breath and inhaled his scent. Tim was quite shocked, but he didn't move himself or move her way. Instead he wrapped his arm around her as they danced. Grant who was watching this smiled. "Hey look at that, they look cosy." Vivian who was also watching burned inside. "How dare that little witch!" Grant stared at Vivian. She was visibly fuming. Vivian noticed Grant watching him and exited the party. Grant watched after her as she left.

The song ended and Tim took Sam's head off his shoulder. She sighed in somewhat of a trance. He was holding her by the shoulders. She shook her head. "_What am I doing!"_ She stared into his dark eyes. He was studying her again. She put on a fake smile. _"What is it that I felt just now? I can't really be attracted to him, he's just my target...right?"_ He smiled. "Want to go for a walk?" Sam just nodded, then she put her confident smile back on. He lead her outside into the darkness of the night. Sam smiled as she took in the peaceful serenity. Then she put her moves back on. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned slightly then let her be. She leaned her head on his back and sighed. _"What is this feeling?" _She snapped her mind back to what she was here for. She absently traced his earlobe with her fingers trying to seduce him. He turned sharply and moved away from her. Sam took a step back. He spoke breaking the awkward silence between them. "You shouldn't get this close to me." She was a bit shocked. He continued. "You know nothing about me."

She smiled seductively. "Does that really matter?" She took a step closer and he moved. "Don't play this game, it could cost you more than you think." She gave him an innocent look. "Look, what do you know about me?" She stared. He continued. "We just met." She smiled. "That hardly matters to me." He sighed. "You don't understand, you don't know me" he repeated. She replied. "I know everything." he clenched his fist. "I'm the leader of Aces." She blinked. "I'm a Don, and no I'm not joking." He turned to face her, hoping she would have left or be shocked but that never happened. Instead she smirked and spoke. "So that's why I like you." He looked at her confused and she continued. "Hmm.. you have this devilish appeal...it's sort of, kind of...sexy." He was in a word, shocked. He finally found his voice. "Are you always this persistent?" She grinned. "Only when I know what I want." He spoke once again. "You're playing with fire." She responded clearly. "I like to burn." Tim stopped speaking, he just stared at her. In all his life he had never met a girl like her. She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to stare. She spoke again. "I just want you to know, that I have no intention of stopping what I've started. I know the consequences, and you know what... I really don't care." She pressed her lips against his, kissing him for a moment then walked off into the night, leaving him to wonder about her.

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Sam walked along the streets of New York. It was past midnight now and the sky was coal black. She saw her car and walked to it. Unlocking the door she entered the car and shut the door. She put the key in the ignition and turned it starting the car, then her cell phone rang. Sam reached into her black purse and retrieved the phone. She looked at the number and recognizing it she pushed _on_. Then she spoke. "Yes." The voice on the other side was a man's. He spoke. "Where are you?" She responded. "I just left the party." He continued. "Is it done?" She paused for a second and then answered. "Yes...phase one is complete..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yippee! Chapter 3! Okay, I had to let that out of my system. Wow, weird chapter huh?! **So you know the drill. Tell me if you like it!**

_Meaning..._

_Don't..._

_forget..._

_to..._

**REVIEW!!!**

LOL.

**I will be updating this story the faster I get reviews, also The True Mission is being updated by the end of next week!**

Till next time,

Bye,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	4. Punishment

Hooray it's chapter 4! Anyway, enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is property of Marathon Inc. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight peeped in through the dark curtains of the Chief's room. He shifted a little still sleeping, then slowly opened his eyes. He relaxed for a moment then turned to look at his alarm which flashed 8:30 am. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't quite gotten enough sleep seeing as the party had run very late last night, well into early morning. He had also been up later last night pondering about the strange girl he had met, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He would have slept longer if he didn't have a meeting in a half hour, sometimes it was hard to be king. He reached over and spoke into a device which was directly connected to every room and every speaker in the building. He informed them, that he was awake and the meeting would be taking place as planned, in a half hour everyone was expected to show up. He pulled himself off his bed and headed to his bathroom, still thinking about the girl. Something told him that he hadn't seen the last of her just yet.

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

In the meeting room the gathering was about to begin. It was a room which was used to discuss only matters of the gang, Aces. The room was grand, a golden colour. The meetings had rules. Rules couldn't be broken. Whatever was said here stayed within the four walls of the room. Anyone that dared to contradict the rules of the meeting was never heard from again. As usual Tim sat at the front of the room on his throne with his followers around him. Cedric and Grant sat closest to him during all meetings. Today they were here to talk about something very important. A rather disturbing incident had occurred and they were here to discuss it. Tim leaned forward a bit, as an indication for the discussion to begin. A comrade who had been chosen to present the issue began to speak. "Chief, last night something happened, just after the party." Tim rested his elbow on his throne and his hand under his cheek waiting for the man to continue. The comrade spoke again. "We discovered that-" he threw a nervous look around to the spectators feeling nervous, and not wanting to continue because the news would surely anger the boss. Tim smiled encouragingly and the man continued. "We found that...the loot from last time's major raid was missing from the storage." Some of the onlookers gasped and others turned to look at their leader. He didn't appear to be angry. He leaned his arms behind his head as he spoke. "Do you know where the loot has gone to?" The man shook his head yes, and spoke. "I'm quite sure boss, the Assassins have it."

The rest of the meeting was silent as they waited for the chief. Tim relaxed. "Where were you last night?" The man appeared more nervous. "I was at the party boss." Tim rested his arms on his knees. "Are you sure?" The man mumbled. "Where else." Tim smirked. He waved his hand in a gesture for the man to sit down. As the man sat a gun shot was heard throughout the room. The man had been shot. He fell backwards in his chair. At the front of the room stood their chief still holding the gun. The onlookers trembled, clearly frightened. The boss calmly threw the gun on the table in front of him. It landed on the dead man. The chief sat down then he began to explain. "Last night he was not at the party, instead he was out transporting the loot to his own premises. The goods never made it to the Assassins." Although the audience said nothing, he felt a further need to justify his actions. He walked over to where the dead man lay and retrieved from him a small device. When he held it up the onlookers easily recognized that it was a transmitter. Tim tossed it to the ground then crushed it with his boot. " He was a traitor, he provided information to Assassins." No one questioned the boss. A couple of men took the body away, and a team was set out lead by Grant to get the loot back. The meeting was also dismissed.

After dismissing the meeting, Tim headed to his chambers. Reaching his chambers he sat himself down on a couch and closed his eyes. He was thinking about the next raid. The Assassins, though they never bothered him, their activities were most annoying. He covered his eyes with his hand in frustration. He looked up when he heard the door to his chambers close. He looked up to see Vivian. "Is there anything you need Vivian?" Vivian smiled as she sat next to him on the couch. He stared at her, confused. She wrapped her arms around him. Tim, clearly angry pushed her way. He stood up and began to walk away. Vivian stood up also and grabbed his arm. He jerked his arm away and glared at her. He never quite understood why she was always behaving this way. One thing though was clear to him, he didn't like it. He did not have room in his life for her. "Vivian, stop." Vivian took a step back and lowered her head. With that he left the room leaving Vivian alone. She stood in the middle of the room crying. Why didn't he understand her, why didn't he return her feelings? She spoke from in between sobs. "I..love..you."

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Tim decided to take a little walk outside. He walked down the corridor still thinking very slightly about the traitor he had killed. Even though the others thought that it didn't hurt the chief to kill, it did hurt him. He just didn't show it to the others. He was the leader, the king, he couldn't show his insecurities he couldn't have any weaknesses. He walked a place in the city which was quiet and a place which was surrounded by peace. He had come here whenever he felt alone and insecure, ever since he was a child. This place was a secret, his secret, or so he thought. He sat himself under a tree and stared out into the open. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder, and so he looked up. He was expecting to see either Cedric or Grant if anyone, but the person who had come was neither. It was Sam. She smiled at him. He turned and faced forward. She sat next to him. He asked her a question. "How did you find me, no one knows about this place." She grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's just say I've been watching you, for a while." He sighed, annoyed. "I don't understand you women sometimes."

She faced him confused. Then teasingly asked "What do you mean." He smirked. "Women, are always going after what they can't have." She grinned. "Like what?" He sighed. He wasn't going to tell her about Vivian, and how much she annoyed him. He thought he would explain it to her in another way. " Take yourself for example." She snuggled closer to him. "Okay...take me." Tim cleared his throat and moved slightly away from her. He didn't appreciate the slight indication in her words. She was much too close for comfort. He continued. "I've told you so many times to stay away from me, yet you don't stop." Sam grinned. "Oh, that." She wrapped her arms around him. She continued. "I don't have control over that." Sam snuggled while thinking _"I don't have any choice, I'm only following the plan." _She snapped out of her thoughts to find that he was staring at her. He gently took her hand in his for a brief moment. She gulped. He let go of her hand and then stood up suddenly. She looked up confused. He spoke. "I better be getting back." He started to walk away then turned and finished. "It was nice seeing you again, Sam."

He left Sam alone sitting under the tree. She sighed. She pulled her legs up to meet her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She was left alone for a brief moment, but then she heard footsteps. She looked up to see a familiar face. Sam got off the ground smiling. She was swept up into a hug by the man. She hugged him back. He whispered in her ear. "Nice job, now I have a bigger plan for the _King _of Aces..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well , its chapter 4 people! It's starting to build up, hope you will keep reading.

**BTW**___ I'm still working on The True Mission, but have a minor writer's block. _

No mind, I'll get over that.

Anyway, **PLEASE review.**

I need to know if people want me to **continue this story or not. **

Thanks.

Be back soon with the next chapter,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	5. Many different plans

Chapter 5 people! It's good to know people want me to continue this story.

_Special thanks goes out to my reviewers __you know who you __are so thank you!_

Well here it is for my readers!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is property of Marathon Inc. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim Scam walked through the busy halls of the hideout building. There was to be a raid on a museum which was exhibiting rare priceless jewels. He had created the plan, and now the other Aces were getting preparations done. He was proud of the plan he had made. In general it seemed simple, maybe even amateur but upon looking deeper the plan was perfect. There was no way the police would trace the robbery back to the company of D.I.A.M.O.N.D. He smiled. His well made plans were what brought the Aces to power in the world of crime, and baffled the police. As he walked along the corridor he was stopped by Clover who told him that there would be a new addition to the gang, if he approved. They had found a trustworthy female to help out in the latest plan and she met all standards, all that was left now was the chief's approval. He nodded and moved towards his chambers were this _new addition _waited. Tim opened the door of his room and closed it behind him. He scanned his premises. At first, he did not see anyone there. This annoyed him because they had wasted his time, and would pay for it. Then he noticed someone sitting on his large office chair, facing the window.

The woman got up and faced him. He could only stare. "Sam, is that you?" She grinned obviously very pleased with his reaction. She walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Nice surprise huh?" He pulled arms away from himself and glared. "I don't approve of this, so you can leave." Sam sighed. "May I ask why? I met all your gang requirements you know." He turned to her sharply and finished. "I don't answer such questions. The answer is no, I am the leader here and unless I agree you are not a part of Aces." He turned to move away from her, but she grabbed his wrist. She made him face her and smirked. "You don't have to answer, I understand." She smiled all too sweetly at him as she continued. "I understand that you don't want me to get hurt that's why you're stopping me, right?" She buried her face in his chest. "So you do love me then." He snapped as he pulled her away from him. She looked up at him. He continued. "You're hallucinating. I do not love anyone, and never will."

Sam grabbed his arm again. He sighed, this was becoming an annoying habit. She smirked again as she spoke. "Don't love anyone? Well, maybe not yet but don't be so sure of the future." She released his arm and finished. "If you don't love me, then you will let me do this raid." He gripped her shoulders shaking her a little. He brought his face closer to hers, and she, who was never afraid was truly a little frightened. He brought his lips close to her ear and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Have it your way." He released her completely, then walked out of his chambers slamming the door behind him. She smirked while thinking. "Great, now I'll be close to you all the time. Run all you like, I will make you fall for me, Tim. You can't keep up this charade forever." She turned on her heel and also exited the room, she was intent on making up with him, solely because for her mission she needed his trust not his anger.

She caught up with him a few minutes later, although he refused to speak to her. She smiled teasingly and grabbed his arm in front of his comrades. That got everyone's attention, including his. He groaned inwardly not wanting to admit defeat, and turned to face her. She gave him an innocent smile and spoke. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He smiled genuinely this time. He found it hard to believe that she cared about his anger towards her, most people didn't live after angering him, and the few who did avoided him months afterwards not wanting to suffer the punishment. He didn't speak but nodded. She smiled happily then leaned on her tiptoes and gave him a slight kiss before exiting, and leaving the others along with their boss extremely baffled. Vivian who had been watching the entire scene was angered deeply. She thought hard. _"How do I deal with this new problem. Obviously he isn't doing anything much about it except accepting her advances as slow as they are."_ She glanced at him, and noticed that he was smiling, although trying to hide it. She sank back into her thoughts. "He may not want to admit it, but I can see. He's falling for her. I have to do something fast." She turned back around and proceeded to her room thinking of a plan, anything to rid her of this nuisance. He was hers, no one else had advanced on him like this before and she didn't like it. Besides she was not about to lose to some wannabe who thought that she could just take her place.

The chief headed back to his chambers and relaxed a little. The raid was happening tomorrow so all that left was final plans. He leaned back in his chair and thought about her. So now she had joined his gang and was one of them. He sighed. Although he would never say this to anyone he had felt a twinge of concern when he learned that she was the one who would be carrying out a major part of the robbery. He didn't want her hurt. He mentally scolded himself. "I have to pull myself together, this girl is ruining everything." He closed his eyes and thought of a plan. A plan to save himself from her advances, he didn't like the looks of this. He knew that if he gave in to what she wanted it would be his doom. He knew that what she called love, was momentary infatuation and it wouldn't last. That is why he had agreed to let her join Aces. That would give her a feel of what his world was like, where he was king. He needed no one by his side, and simply no one was strong enough for that role. He was also hoping that that would dissuade her and shatter her illusion of her love for him. He smiled and spoke to himself. "Another perfect plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her chambers Vivian had worked out the perfect plan to deal with the girl. Her greatest advantage was that she knew the chief, and she knew him well. His hot-headed nature was what made him infamous amongst the Aces. She smirked as she thought. _"Let's see how much he'll like her after she fails on her first job. I'll make her pay for trying to snatch the chief from me." _She reassured herself that everything would work out, and tomorrow would be a most fateful day. Vivian grinned as she thought, "_Who knows, maybe she won't even make it out... alive._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's that for chapter five. Short I know, but the love triangle goes full-pledged now.

Here are some questions for you to think about:

_**Vivian and Sam both want the chief (Tim Scam) but he is aloof, or is he?**_

_**Will Vivian succeed in removing Sam from her path? **_

_**Will Sam be that easy to beat? **_

Find out next time...

**So keep reading please. Oh and I also need reviews for this story, just a line will do! But please review! **

That will be all for now,

Thanks a million readers & reviewers,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	6. Victory

Chapter 6...Woo...hoo! It's been so long...no, too long!

_**P.S If you are reading The True Mission then you know why I couldn't update sooner. My computer crashed and it took very long to get it fixed. All's well now.**_

Onwards to the story now.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is property of Marathon Inc and not me...but we all know that! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the museum raid was finally here. The chief sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes, then yawned. Today was the day he would be leading the million dollar theft. The best part was that no one would know about it. Not the police, C.B.I, or Assassins. He smirked, thinking about the look on Jason's face when he discovered that the Aces had won another one from the Assassins. Curiously his thoughts wandered back to the red-head. "Sam." He spoke aloud. "Today is your last day with me." He climbed out of his bed and made is way to the shower, grabbing his robe on the way. He thought about her while he carried out his activities. After today she would be too afraid to stay a part of Aces let alone try to win him. He felt a little guilty and then brushed it off. "Nonsense." He muttered. "She has to understand, if that takes the hard then that is how it will be." He smirked at his perfect plan once again. Moving out of the shower he dressed in the clothes a servant had laid out for him. He cast a look in the mirror, fixing his hair and then was off. He walked into the corridor of the building being greeted by several members of the Aces. As he turned the corner he bumped into Sam.

She was dressed in a closely cut business suit and high heel stilettos. Sam gave him a smile as she spoke. "We just keep bumping into each other, it's like we were meant to be." He smirked in response, his head gesturing _no_. "Not quite it's merely a co-incidence, think nothing of it." Sam frowned at his smart remark as she studied his appearance. He was wearing an expensive black business suit and a silver tie. His hair was as always, with a few bangs cascading over the right side of his forehead. All in all, he was a vision of superiority. She stepped closer to him, her face mere inches from his, and spoke in a hushed whisper. " Call it co-incidence, but I'm going with destiny." She pressed her lips to his, once again earning the attention of all bystanders. She lingered for a moment then broke her contact. She spoke yet again. "In any case, I like where this is going." Giving him a brief smile she walked off in the opposite direction. Tim responded harshly. The chief shook his head, all the while thinking about how to dissuade Samantha from her very explicit advances.

Standing not too far was Vivian. Her blood boiling even more with every passing second. No doubt it was jealousy, even she had figured that out. She shook her head clearing it somewhat. "It doesn't matter." She smirked. "That little red-head will be out of my way soon enough." She took a deep breath then progressed forward to where the chief was standing, she had to talk to him. "Good morning Ti- I mean chief." Tim nodded as he saw Vivian approach. "Good morning to you as well Vivian." She gave him a cool smile. The chief noticed. She continued. "There is something I've been wanting to ask about the role of Samantha in this raid." He nodded again. "Go on." She continued. "I was wondering if I could help her, you know during the raid she has a tough job." The chief shook his head. "No, Vivian your place is behind the scenes." He took a step forward to leave but she grabbed his arm, gently of course. He turned to face her. She lowered her gaze as she spoke. "I really want to help her, you see I haven't exactly gotten off to a good start with her, chief." He sighed. "Very well, now off with you." He dismissed her and walked off too soon to notice the victorious smirk on her face. Vivian smirked. "Great, little Sammie. I have you right where I want you. You're finished." She walked onwards to the meet the red-head her heels clicking on the Italian marble floors.

She searched for her in her room first. Upon not finding her there she asked Clover who told her that she was seen heading to the chief's room. Vivian made her way to his chambers and knocked on the door. There came no reply from inside, but Sam came to the door. "Hi. Vivian...right?" Vivian nodded. "Right." Sam gave her a smile. "Come in." She turned her head to walk back to _his _room. Vivian grabbed her wrist, tightly at first then lightening the pressure. Sam gave her a surprised look. Vivian spoke. "I'd rather we..talk in the...library." Sam's eyes lit up."There's a library?" Vivian smiled. "Yes, I'll lead us there." Sam followed in the hopes that the library must hold records or important information, on the chief. That she needed for _her mission. _Once away from the chief's chambers, Vivian stopped. "Sam, I am to help you with your job on the raid today." Sam nodded, a bit confused as the other woman walked away.

--------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

The chief's watch beeped 12:00 pm. 12:00 pm, it was time. Two members of Aces got out of the van. Sam and Vivian, they walked towards the museum. Taking out their bungee belts the two jumped on the roof of the building. Vivian handed Sam a laser which she used to cut through the window. The two made their way inside the building on the bungee. Sam dangled directly above the object they were here to steal. Both of them landed on the tiled floor. Vivian put on her laser detectors as well as Sam. It was called the Imperial hands. A pair of sculpted hands in pure gold surrounded by diamonds. It was worth a hefty amount, but next to that it was what the Assassins wanted most of all. Sam expertly dodged all the laser beams leaving Vivian surprised. She mentally cursed Sam. "Dammit I thought the lasers would take care of her." Sam hit the switch on the lasers, disabling them. Then she removed the glass casing with just the right amount of pressure. She had already identified that the case was pressure sensitive, and if too much force was applied the alarm would buzz off. Retrieving the object she gasped. "Wow this is heavy."

Sam walked away from the stand carefully, with the object in her hands. Vivian glared as she approached, then she got an idea. "Hey Sam, you have to turn the lasers back on." Sam turned to the stand. "Wait!" Sam turned to face Vivian. "What!" Vivian gestured to Sam give me that it'll be easier for you. Sam handed her the object, as soon as she did Vivian smirked. "Thanks for the loot, now it's bye-bye for you." She gave Sam a shove sending her crashing into the case, setting off the alarms. Sam fainted from the collision to her head the lasers surrounding her once again. "Game over girlie." Vivian exited the museum. Once outside the others, including the boss asked her where Sam was. "She got left behind, and the alarms have gone off! We can't go back to get her." To her surprise Tim stepped out from the crowd and went to retrieve Sam. Vivian clutched the priceless object in her hands. "Don't worry Vivian." Clover consoled. "The boss is the only one who can save Sam." Vivian lowered her head at her failure to destroy Sam.

Tim entered though the roof quickly. He dodged all the laser beams and shook Sam. "Wake up!" He threw Sam over his shoulder and dodged the laser beams once again. Tim threw a cord up to the ceiling and was pulled up by Clover and Cedric. Once outside he carried Sam to the van. Then Sam woke up. She wrapped her arms around the chief. His face came into view. "How did this happen?" Sam's eyes flicked over to Vivian who gave her a scared look. Sam looked back at Tim. "I dunno I just, fainted." He shook his head. "No you did not. If you fainted you wouldn't have crashed into the glass or set the laser beams on again." Sam blinked. "Looks to me as if you were pushed." Sam sighed. "I really don't know." The chief shook his head. "Never mind, we have to leave. The Aces climbed into the van and set off back to their headquarters, right in time for the police had arrived.

Back at D.I.A.M.O.N.D. the treasure was quickly hidden away and the Aces changed back into their normal staff uniforms, and civilian clothes. Sam sat in the chief's chambers. Her head lowered. "I really want to apologize, I'm sorry about the raid." Tim sat next to her. "Don't be sorry." Sam looked up at his face. She expected to see anger, but instead she saw something else. Admiration, and compassion maybe. He gave her a slight smile. "As far as I'm concerned you've proven yourself to me. I'm impressed." Sam gasped. "Huh? What!" He leaned into her, his lips nearing her own. You were right, we didn't meet by co-incidence...it was destiny." His lips claimed hers. Sam sighed while kissing him back, her hands playing with his hair. "Mission accomplished. Jason is going to be so impressed." The pair lowered themselves onto the couch, still kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What happens next?**_

_**What about Vivian.**_

You'll find out, soon I hope. Sorry for the delay in this chapter.

I still need reviews for this story.

**Please R&R.**

**P.S. True Mission readers, an update will happen shortly, so keep checking.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Cresenta's Lark


	7. Lies and Truths

Hello everyone! It's chapter seven.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is property of Marathon Inc. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim placed gentle kisses all over her neck as she moaned. She moved her hands over his chest while removing his blazer. She pulled him closer to her, her thoughts clouded with lust. As the both kissed again she felt his hands searching her back, two seconds later her zipper came down. Sam snapped back to reality. "_No what am I doing! I love Jason!_" She fidgeted under him but he didn't move. As a last resort she called out, panic evident in her voice. "No!" Sam gave a light shove enough to get his attention. He stared at her curiously. Sam shook her head slightly. "I mean not yet." He gave her a smile as he kissed her forehead. "I understand." He took himself off her and grabbed his blazer. "Good night Sam." He walked off towards his bedroom. She sat on his couch trying to steady her breathing and her thoughts. "_Oh god, what did I almost do_?!" Sam pulled her zipper back up, and as she did she heard the little voice inside her head. "_But you wanted it to happen._" She sighed, her thoughts and actions confusing her. She had never let anything like this happen before, did she love him? She shook her head telling herself that it was attraction that's all. Just then her phone rang.

She answered. The voice asked her. "What happened?" She dare not tell him. "I did what you want, he trusts me I think." The man on the other and chuckled. "Who knew he'd be so gullible." Sam bit her lip feeling uncomfortable. She decided she should ask. "So can I come back?" The man snapped. "No! You have to stay there make **sure** that you have his trust and his compassion! Make him do anything for your love and then come back to me." Sam sighed while stammering. "But..I..I'm not so sure..about this anymore." The man chuckled. "You know what? You're right come back to me." Sam smiled happily. "You mean I can come back for good?!" He continued. "No, just for tonight. I miss you, and you must miss me because you are obviously not thinking straight." Sam sighed as she lowered her head. She glanced at the watch in his room. **2:25 am. **"Right now?" He replied. "Yes right now, I'm waiting, you know where to find me." He ended the call. She shut the phone and stood up putting on her shoes and straightening her clothes. He fixed her hair and then left his chambers. She quickly found her way out of the building and stepped out into the night.

She made her way outside and to her surprise she found his car standing there. She thought to herself. "_Why did he come get me? I could come on my own._" She walked towards the car and knocked on the window. The door opened and she was surprised not to see him but his cousin Alexandra there. She smiled at her gently before letting her in. Sam sat next to her. Although she didn't say anything, Alex sensed Sam's confusion and found it necessary to justify herself. "I was in the area, and then my brother called telling me to get you since it's so late." Sam smirked. "I've been out later then this." Alex shrugged. "Shall we go then. He's waiting for you." She turned to and slipped her key into the ignition turning the car on. A minute later they were off to meet him.

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

It took some time but they reached soon enough. Sam stepped out of the car and turned to Alex waiting for her to follow. She poked her head out of the window. "Go on he's waiting for you." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming?" Alex shook her head. "No I gotta go." She turned and started the car again. "See ya." Sam watched her leave then turned back to the vast estate in front of her. She took a deep breath as she entered. Sam walked down the long corridor searching for his room. Finally her eyes landed on it. She reached the door and took the handle turning it once the door swung open and she let herself in. She walked into the large room. It was dimly lit and decorated with an expanse of expensive furniture and a picture or two here and there. Suddenly she stopped and gasped. There hung Tim's portrait. She walked over to it. She used her finger to trace his face. As she did so, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, and she gasped. _He_ gently placed a trail of kisses on her neck, he felt her tighten. He mumbled silently. "Don't worry it's me." Sam gently turned to face him. "Jason."

He smiled at her. Jason was the same age as Tim Scam. The two as everyone knew were enemies. He had blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was tall though not as much as Tim. He pulled her in his embrace and returned to kissing her. When he didn't feel her responding he stopped and lifted her chin looking into her vivid green eyes. "Is something wrong?" Sam took herself out of his embrace and took a step away. She spoke. "Why did you have to send someone to get me?" Jason sighed. "Does that really matter?" He took a step closer to her. "We're wasting time here." He caressed her cheek with his hand. She took his hand away from her. "We are not wasting time. I want the truth." He sighed. "Let's not play these games Sam, I thought maybe he wouldn't let you come." Sam narrowed her eyes. "He wouldn't let me come...or I would not have come?" He chuckled. "You can think whatever you want." He pulled her towards himself. "I didn't call you here to talk." He kissed her full on the lips while practically dragging her towards the bed.

He tossed her down as he climbed on her kissing her neck and face. He tossed off his blazer and shirt. He smiled down at her angry face. "Hey what's the matter now, I though you said you loved me." Sam sighed. "I did." He moved himself closer to her. "Besides we've done this before." Sam stared up at his face. His eyes were full of lust. She opened her mouth to protest but he placed his lips onto hers first. His hands roamed every inch of her body stopping at her the small zipper that held up the dress. Sam decided to stop struggling that is until she saw his photo. Form where she lay she could see his portrait. His green eyes seemed to follow her, question her. She found the strength to push Jason off her. She stood up and began to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. "Where are you going?!" She closed her eyes for a moment then answered. "It's late. I have to go." She quickly made her way out of the room. On her way out she called out to him. "I'll come back later, okay?" Jason smiled. "Yeah, sure."

As soon as she left his smile left his face and a hateful glare replaced it. He glared at Tim's portrait. Inside he knew that Sam had lied. She didn't leave because it was late. She had left because she had feelings, feelings for his enemy. He realized that she didn't know it yet, that she loved that man. Sooner or later she would. He found the pack of cigarettes on his table and lit one. He drew in a breath and then let the smoke come out slowly. He glanced over at a picture of Sam. He smirked. "Good thing I don't really love you. If I did then it would be trouble." In any case he wasn't going to let her go, not yet. He would use whatever it took to keep her with him. He would only keep her as long as he needed her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...it's a somewhat dark chapter. It's supposed to compare and contrast the two men. You get to meet Jason and Alex.

**Just to clarify:**

_Alex is Jason's cousin._

_So...Sam obviously feels for Tim, and Jason doesn't love her he's using her._

Lets' see if she figures it out, or will Tim find out about her first.

**Please Read and Review.**

**I'm going to have to stop this story if there are no reviews. I have no input to go on with.**

_**And so please review.**_

Tell me what you think about Jason.

See ya gotta go work on The True Mission!

**Cresenta's Lark **


	8. Decisions

Chapter 8...It's been too long.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is property of Marathon Inc. yes we know...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The chief sat up in his large bed yawning. It was 7:00 am, the time when he always woke up, everyday. It was part of the routine. He squinted his eyes as the light from the sun fell into his eyes from a crack in between the curtains. He lazily drew back the covers and climbed out of bed. A voice sounded from the small electronic amplification system on his wall. "Good morning chief...breakfast is ready...will you be going about your usual daily activities?..." The machine waited for his answer. He sighed, and spoke aloud. "Yes." The machine beeped. "Very well..the meeting is set for 8:00 am...is that to be remained unchanged?..." He responded. "Yes, leave the meeting as is..and get Cedric in here for me." The machine sounded again. "Yes chief...it will be done...anything else you require?" He shrugged. "No." Ending the daily conversation he walked to his bathroom took a quick shower as he always did then emerged wearing a black bathrobe. There was a knock on his door and he figured it was Cedric. Tim called out, "Cedric is that you? Come in." A head poked out from the door, it was Sam. She smiled, "Can I come in?" He nodded. Sam walked into the chamber and closed the door behind her. She struggled to walk in a straight line, her lack of sleep making it very difficult.

By the time she had gotten home it was 3:00 am and since it was 7:00 am now she had only gotten barely four hours of sleep. She stopped about an arms length away from him smiling. He greeted her simply. "Hey Sam." She smiled as she gave him a one over. His dark brown hair was wet, water droplets falling from his bangs onto his black bathrobe. His broad shoulders moved up and down rhythmically with every breath he took. The large V-neck of the robe exposed some of his well muscled chest. She looked up into his eyes, which always held mystery and depth. She thought to herself silently. _"Wow he is magnificent."_ Sam stepped forward and placed his hand on his cheek leaning in to kiss him, he complied letting her kiss him. A few seconds later she leaned back he mind fuzzy from the contact. It happened every time she kissed him, she ended up craving the feeling more than she should knowing that this was only her job. He sat down on a couch and reached for the towel to dry his hair when she reached out for it at the same time. He gave her a curious glance and she smiled. "Let me do that for you." Sam walked behind him and began drying off his hair with the towel. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the simple gesture. When she was finished, she bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, her cheek pressed against his as she whispered in his ear. "All done." He smirked, his eyes still closed. No one ever dared to get this close to him, everyone was afraid of his power but not her. He figured that he liked that, at least for now.

Sam frowned when he said nothing and gently kissed his cheek snapping him back to consciousness. He sighed. Yes, she was driving him insane. Just as he was about to speak, there was a knock at the door and Cedric stepped in. "Sorry I'm late I -" He stopped short. He stared at the woman embracing the chief. He smiled. "You! Wait you're the one from the party...right?!" She smiled. "Yeah Sam." He smirked looking over at his friend. He had no idea that things could have gotten this far this fast. Wasn't it only two days ago since they had first met at a party and now she was in the chief's room before anyone else? Did she spend the night here too? Cedric spoke. "Well...well...well...look here. Tim why didn't you tell me?" Tim shrugged. "I figured you would have found out on your own, news travels like wildfire around here anyway." Cedric shrugged. "Now that you mention it, I think Clover was saying something...never mind." He shrugged then pointed to Sam. "I'm glad you finally found your choice." She smiled. Cedric continued. "So what did you want to meet me for?" Tim crossed his arms over his chest. "Positions for the new raid X-MAR." Sam thought. _"A code for the location of the new raid." _

Cedric continued. "You have the positions worked out?" Tim nodded. "Yes." Cedric smiled. "Well, let's here them then." Tim continued. "I will be leading as usual, you will be my back-up." The other man nodded. Tim continued. "The rest of the positions will be the same as last time. Sam that means you will be working alongside me. She smiled inwardly. _"Excellent, he trusts me." _Cedric grinned. "Well I'll go tell the others k? He began walking away until Tim stopped him. "Wait." He turned. "Yes." Tim continued. "I want to change Sam's role in the group. Sam blinked while thinking worried, _"What does he mean?"_ He continued. "She will now be second-in-command after me." Sam gasped and Tim smirked. "I'm guessing you like your new job?" She threw her arms around him happily. "Thank you so much!" He smiled. On the other hand Cedric was frowning. He wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Somehow he just felt that he couldn't trust Sam yet. After all she was still a newcomer. He wondered if he should tell Tim his feelings, then he remembered the fate of the other members that had dared to challenge the chief's orders. He chose against it and smiled. The chief always knew what he was doing, nothing was unexpected for him...right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later another figure made its way into the chief's chamber. It was Vivian. Her smile vanished as she focused on the scene in front of her. Her chief was being embraced intimately by that annoying woman. Sam. How she hated her. She shook with anger her blood boiling hotly in her veins as she tried to calm herself down. "I should just leave and come back later when she's not here." She wondered if she'd ever get that chance seeing that Sam was always there when she wanted to be with the chief. It was as if she was blocking her off. Vivian turned to leave but stopped midway as she heard the chief call her name. _"Damn"_ she thought. It was the chief who called her had it been anyone else she could have chose to disobey, but the chief was the chief so she had to obey. She turned around, but not before plastering a fake smile on her face. "Yes chief?" He smiled and continued. "I take it that you have heard the good news." Vivian groaned inwardly while she thought._ "What news?! Is he marrying her now!"_ She struggled to keep her face straight. "No, I didn't hear. What is it...chief?" He turned to Sam. "You tell her since it is about you. Vivian bit her cheek in worry. _"This is it. The announcement."_ Sam smiled turning to Vivian. " Tim just made me second-in-command of Aces." Vivian flinched visibly holding back tears. Cedric and Sam noticed the chief did not. Sam stayed quiet waiting for Vivian to do something stupid.

She had noticed long before that Vivian was a threat to her plans. For once the aloofness of men was proving useful because Tim did not realize Vivian's feelings for him. Maybe he did..and ignored her because he did not comply. She knew that Vivian was deeply infatuated, and in love with the chief. All that time eavesdropping on her proved that beyond doubt. How could she be attracted to him, it was easy. Half the times she herself felt herself falling for his strong mysterious, personality compared to Jason's predictable one. He was the King of Aces for all the right reasons. Confidence, mystery, class, and brains. She could not help but think that her Jason lacked some of those skills. The very idea of being with him was tempting and she had to think very hard to stay away from it. Somewhere in heart she felt Vivian's pain. The need to be accepted by the man she loved. She could relate because she had felt the same way for Jason for many years until he returned her feelings. Now they were in love...although sometimes she did feel as if he was hiding something from her. She snapped back to reality. No. There was nothing else. They were in love. They were happy together. Right? Sam focused again on Vivian , she knew if she did anything stupid the chief would remove her from the gang. Exactly what she wanted. However Vivian understood Sam's thoughts and said nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Cedric grimaced. He knew what Vivian must be going through. He cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence. "I guess that makes you Queen of Aces." They all chuckled at that except Vivian. She slipped way from his chambers and walked outside to the hall. She raced to her room as quick as possible and slammed the door shut. The tears streaming down her face unable to stop. It was over. She had lost him. She sank to her knees on the floor sobbing. Her dreams flashed in front of her eyes along with her past. The time when she had first joined Aces and the time when she had first met the chief. She took in a shaky breath as she remembered every detail of that moment. She recalled how she had felt that she had never met a perfect and more superior being than him in her life. She had quickly begun to love everything about him. His looks, his wit and his presence. All those difficult hours she had spent training learning how to do crazy things for gang activity, she did only because she loved him. He was much more than a man to her. He was her reason for existence. She had come to realize that if she lost him she would die. He had become her obsession, she knew that.

Vivian sighed. God how she hated Sam. She hated her freedom in Aces, she hated the way she could smile at the chief without him glaring, spend time with him, kiss him and even say his name. She hated the way he looked at her, the way he...loved her. She saw it in his eyes. Pure love. She knew that she would never be able to do these things or win his love the way Sam had. He would never see her as anything more than a comrade. She shook her head wiping her tears. She would not give up. If he didn't want her fine. She was not going to let Sam have him either. She knew that Sam didn't love him, she was using him. She had a feeling. Now if she could only get the chief to understand. She took a deep breath. It was not over. It was not over yet...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay I understand it has been too long...but I had a major upon major writer's block._

Now it's over.

This story isn't going to be too long as you might be able to tell.

Things are speeding up. The chapters will too.

_What will happen to __**Vivian**__? What about __**Tim **__and __**Sam**_

_Will Sam forget her mission and stay with Tim? Will she want to, will __**Jason **__let her?_

Keep reading for the answers, coming up soon.

Please **R&R**...Thank you.

**Cresenta's Lark**


End file.
